


Stranger From Another World

by Sylthfarn



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyway this AU is something cute I came up with bc I'm trash, Fluff, I quite frankly have no idea where this story is going, Other, and I'll probably change the canon endings if I get to that point bc I just don't care, and probably some Angst, bc guess who that fuckin oc is, if it goes anywhere, let the Kresniks live happily 2kforever, this is officially going to be Julee because I have no shame, warning that this is self-indulgent writing, yeah that's what we'll call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: Ludger Will Kresnik was raised by his older brother, Julius. But because of his job, Julius wasn't home very often when Ludger was a child. But Julius met someone one day, a person that claimed to be from a strange other world, and the two became friends. They were weird, they were quirky, and they seemed awfully homesick, but then Julius asked them to babysit Ludger when he wasn't there, and everything changed for the three of them.
An AU where a nb Rieze Maxian that ended up in Elympios before the schism was dispelled becomes Julius's friend and Ludger's babysitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh god holy shit that title is so bad rn but it's a working one okay. 
> 
> Also I'm saying this up front. This is...going to be so canon divergent. Like I'm actually keeping a lot of things with the plot the same but like the ending is going to change and WE'LL BE HAPPY DAMMIT if I even ever get there... I'm going to attempt to explain the babysitter's backstory of how they came to be in Elympios, and it'll be as canon compliant as possible. Most of the game will happen the same, they're just there and have new solutions that don't involve killing anyone bc the author is a salty piece of trash.

Ludger liked his babysitter. They were a bit weird, sure, but they were nice. They almost always walked him home from school and stayed with him until Julius got back. They made sure he wasn’t lonely, and they always listened to him, encouraged him, and comforted him when he was scared or upset. Still…they were a bit odd. They had an overly cheerful personality, but they’d sometimes look sad whenever they thought Ludger wasn’t looking at them. Also, they didn’t seem to understand some things that seemed normal to Ludger. Julius said it was because they were a foreigner. Ludger didn’t really understand that, and when he’d asked, it hadn’t really helped at all.

“Julius says you’re a foreigner,” he’d said one day. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from a place called Rashugal,” they’d said with a sad smile. “My family lives there.”

“Oh,” he’d said. “Is it far away from here?”

“Yes, Ludger. Yes it is,” they’d said. 

“Do you miss it?” he’d asked.

“I do.”

“You said your family lives there…are you ever going back?” he’d asked. He regretted it immediately, though, when he saw tears in their eyes. 

“No,” they had said, but they hadn’t cried. “I can’t, Ludger.”

Ludger didn’t ask them much about going back to their home, but he found it did seem to make them a bit happy to talk about it. Rashugal was a weird place, from what Ludger could tell. His babysitter said that it was a place filled with trees and nature, but Ludger found that a bit hard to believe. They said that mysterious things called “spirits” lived there. Ludger had heard of spirits before, of course, but he didn’t really think they existed. But his babysitter said that they dealt with spirits when they were younger. That they had visited a city with trees that glowed in the dark. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale, and perhaps that’s what Ludger liked about them the most. 

Julius liked them too. More than Ludger. In a special kind of way. And they liked Julius back like that. It was in that way like in the stories his babysitter told him about princes and princesses who fell in love with each other and got married and lived happily ever after. Ludger hoped that Julius and his babysitter would live happily ever after too. It would be fitting because his babysitter was like a fairy tale character, and he thought they both deserved it. They both always pretended to be okay for Ludger. But Ludger knew they were sad, and he knew that they couldn’t take care of themselves. 

It was ironic, that one was his older brother, and the other was his babysitter, but if he didn’t make sure they ate, he knew they wouldn’t. He was worried about how much they slept, too. Whenever Julius was late getting home, Ludger would want to stay up to wait for him, but his babysitter would always make him go to bed on time. They said that they would stay up to wait for Julius, so Ludger didn’t have to worry. Sometimes, he’d stay up anyway, after they thought he went to bed. He’d hear Julius come home, and he’d pretend to be asleep when Julius opened the door to check on him. But he’d hear their conversations. Julius and his babysitter both always sounded so sad, but they would talk quietly, and Ludger wouldn’t be able to hear what they said. He’d usually fall asleep when they started talking, their soft voices lulling him to sleep. 

His babysitter and his brother were the most important people in his life, and they seemed to think the same about him. He was happy, because he didn’t really know what it was like to have parents. He thought it was okay, though, because Julius and his babysitter made up for it. They made a happy family, even if Julius and his babysitter seemed sad. But whenever they smiled for Ludger, it was genuine, Ludger could tell. And that was all the reason in the world he needed to care for them.


End file.
